


You Shine Brighter Than The Sun

by LarrysPencil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Nerd!Louis AU, Punk!Au, highschool, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysPencil/pseuds/LarrysPencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't care who sees. He knows school is just releasing and in reality, the entire school can see that hot, popular, seemingly badass Harry Styles is kissing the laughing stock of the school Louis Tomlinson. But in that moment, Harry just wants to flaunt the fact that Louis is kissing him back and that he has his hands tangled in Harry’s hair and his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. He wants to show the world that they are fully embraced in each other on the back of Harry’s convertible car in the middle of the school parking lot.</p><p>-or-</p><p>Where Louis gets bullied and Harry comes to his rescue a lot in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shine Brighter Than The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was a result of my dream that I had about there being a marcel!Louis in my school and I woke up in a puddle of emotions jotting things down and formulating this mess. I'm sorry this is not beta'd and if you catch any mistake comment with it and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos' are not only appreciated but begged for. thanks lovely's. xx

Harry was never the type of person to stay away from people because of the way they look on the outside. He wouldn’t judge someone because of the way they dress, or the way their hair is. The only problem Harry has is with himself. Harry, well he just goes along. He just goes along with his friends when they make jokes about the smaller kids in his class. He just goes along with the people who aren’t his friends when they spread rumors about the quiet new kid. He never takes part in it, but he never does anything to stop it, either. At least not when it’s his friends saying the things directly people. The fact that he isn't afraid to stand up to people who aren't his friends is most likely the reason why he finds himself going from a calm walk to a half sprint to get to the end of the hallway. 

He clears his throat in aggravation when he sees books everywhere, a few football players surrounding someone who is on the floor. One of them kicks the familiar kid before Harry gets there and he realizes, oh. Louis.

The thing about Louis is that he dresses sort of funny. He wears clashing colors and uggs with shorts and big glasses and he gels his hair down and parts it to the side. Harry doesn’t understand why, but he thinks it’s sort of adorable. “Are you fucking kidding me, guys?” He grunts and shoves one of them into a locker. He goes to help Louis up when another footie pushes him forward so he almost falls right on Louis. His hands are on either side of Louis’ head holding his body up. Their faces inches apart, he looks down at the red-faced boy. He has tears in his eyes, which are trying their hardest to avoid making eye contact with Harry’s.

He stands up and shoves the guy who pushed him into the wall, “Touch me again, pussy.” He says through his anger before pounding his fists into both his shoulders. He turns around and helps Louis up. Louis had already scrambled to retrieve all of his books, so he’s just standing there, books in one hand while he uses the other to hold his nose which is rushing blood. 

Harry sighs, “Oh God.” He shuts his eyes for a second before grabbing Louis’ wrist and pulling him towards the door. He stops at the nurse’s office and makes Louis wait outside the door. He walks in and the Nurse doesn’t acknowledge him in any way. He clears his throat, “Yeah, I need tissues?” 

She looks up. “Do you have a teacher’s note?” She says with no emotion. Harry isn’t getting any more patient, 

“No I really just need a box of tissues.” He says. She rolls her eyes and gestures towards a closet. Harry yanks the door open, grabs a box and leaves without another word.

He hands Louis a few tissues and grabs his books and his wrist and drags him to the car. Louis isn’t sure exactly what is going on but he lets Harry guide him because he doesn’t know how to do otherwise. “Are we leaving?” Louis asks, almost too quietly for Harry to hear. Harry only nods. “But what about fourth period?” And Harry just looks up at him, “What do you have?” And Louis looks away, “Studyhall.” 

Harry snorts, “Just get in the car.” And Louis obeys.

They drive silently besides for the soft music playing in the background and the quiet swish from Louis getting more tissues from the box every few seconds. When they arrive at Harry’s house they walk inside and Harry leads Louis to the bathroom. Louis stands there silently while Harry looks around. He hears Harry say something like “Why are people such dickheads.” And that makes him smile a little.

Harry takes a cloth that he ran under water and grabs Louis’ to wipe off the blood that had been drying and gently places a bandage over the medium-sized cut. He looks at Louis, “How bad is your nose?” Louis shrugs and pulls the tissues off of it and it isn’t bad anymore so Harry holds the tissue box out for Louis. He takes a few and blows his nose. 

Harry sighs and grabs Louis’ chin to turn Louis’ head to see another cut near his hairline. He also sees a bump forming next to it. Harry runs his fingers over it causing Louis to wince. Harry lets out a sorry and grabs a cloth saying, “You’re bleeding there too. I’m just going to clean it up. Sorry if I hurt you.” Louis nods and Harry dabs at the cut a few ties. He must have dabbed a little too hard because Louis says ow and Harry winces, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry people think it’s okay to treat you this way.”

Louis sniffs and nods while Harry puts the cloth in the laundry bin. Harry leaves the bathroom so Louis timidly follows him. “Why?” Louis says, causing Harry to turn around, “Why do you stick up for me like that?” 

Harry pauses for a moment before shaking his head. “Because no one else does, and it’s not fair.” Louis looks at Harry’s face for a moment before shifting his eyes to Harry’s for a sliver of a second. He quickly moved the away and shifted his feet uncomfortably.

Harry jerks his head motioning for Louis to follow him. “Where do you live?” he asks so Louis tells him his address. Harry walks out to his car, opens the passenger door for Louis and lets him get in. Harry shuts the door and walks to his own seat. They drive in silence once again until they get to Louis’ house. Harry doesn’t know if he feels bad for Louis, or what is going on when he says, “Hey, um, every year before Christmas my friends and I get together and just hang out… It’s not like a party or anything- there’s no presents it’s just… I don’t know, I was wondering if you wanted to come? It’s at my house-maybe, if you want…” And Louis just smiles really big after a failed attempt to form an answer, so he nods. Harry nods and smiles, “Okay yeah. Its next weekend. See you then.” He smiles and Louis waves before Harry drives off.

 

-

 

It’s a week later and Louis is sitting on Harry’s couch with his legs over Harry’s lap and Harry is mindlessly drawing shapes on Louis’ thighs. Louis is humming a song that is a little too enthusiastic and he’s humming a little too loud, because Harry sees Liam roll his eyes at Niall and whisper something into Zayn’s ear. Zayn just shifts on top of Liam’s lap in a chair that is only meant for one person but it always holds the two of them. Niall is sitting on the floor lighting and re-lighting a tall Christmas candle. There is no talking besides the quiet whispers between Zayn and Liam and everything is just so uncomfortable. 

Harry inwardly grunts because Louis is obviously not welcomed by his friends, and that isn’t fair. Louis begins telling Harry about a class project he’s working on and is rambling to Harry about science and problems and nobody really understands what he’s saying. That lasts for all of two minutes when Niall clears his throat extra loud which causes Louis to stop talking and both Louis and Harry to look at him. Niall says something along the lines of being tired and needing to go home, and Liam and Zayn agree then they’re all gone. 

Louis sits up and pulls his legs to his chest, “Sorry I just ruined your Christmas party. They obviously don’t like me. I should go.” He stands and begins walking away but Harry grabs his wrist causing him to spin around and face Harry.

“I don’t really care what they think, and you didn’t ruin anything.” Harry says. He notices a tear forming in the corner of Louis’ eye, and he notices how Louis isn’t looking directly at him. He isn’t even looking at Harry’s face, he’s focused on his shoulder. “They can be proper dicks anyways.” 

Louis nods and sniffles so Harry puts his hand on the side of Louis’ face and wipes away a tear that sneaks from Louis eye.

 

-

 

Louis and Harry don’t talk for the rest of Christmas vacation. On the first day back at school Harry wonders if he’ll talk to Louis when he’s on his way to the bathroom after third period. He stops outside of the door when he sees a notebook with the name “Louis W. Tomlinson” written neatly across the front. He picks it up and pushes through the door. As soon as he opens it he sees books sprawled across the entire bathroom floor. He drops the book and hurries to the back stall when he hears gargled screaming and crying coming from it. 

He has to push a footie player out of his way in order to reach the toilet. He grabs the arm of another footie player and pulls him away from his tight grip on Louis’ neck. He pulls the kids hand away and pushes him against the wall. He hears Louis pull out of the toilet and gasp for air. “Oh look, Harry the knight in shining armor comes to Princess Louis’ rescue once again.” One of the assholes says and Harry ignores him until he hears him mutter, “Faggots.”

Harry whips his head around and narrows his eyes, “What?” He steps closer, “Want to say that again, dickface?” The footie player glares at him with a grin, “Fag-gots.” 

That was all Harry needed to land him on top of the douchebag thrashing punches into the sides of his face and smashing his head on the floor over and over. Harry doesn’t stop for anything, not when Louis innocently tells him to settle down, not when the other footie screams, “Stop it! You’re killing him!” And especially not when the kid underneath him cries out in pain. Harry screams at him between punches, “You’ve given him shit for years now! And you can’t even handle it for five minutes?” 

Harry feels himself being pulled off of the kid by a security guard and being pushed out of the bathroom. He is led down the hall towards the principal’s office. He is fuming with anger and he can’t focus on anything except the uneven footsteps following behind him as he gets shoved along to the office. He is sure their Louis’. 

-

 

“He’s been beating Louis up since the eighth grade! He bullies him on a daily basis!” Harry is screaming at his principle, “He has gone home in tears countless times! Louis has an actual scar on his arm from sophomore year, when he was pushed around in the cafeteria and fell into a bin of knifes by that di-“ the principle cut him off, “Harry, please, lower your voice and watch your mouth.” 

Harry is barely remaining calm but he takes a deep breath. Louis was sent out into the hall ten minutes ago but Harry knows he can still hear what’s going on. “He called us fucking faggots. He can’t say that to me, not to anyone! He-“ Harry had to stop himself and rub his face with his hands. He lowers himself so he is eye level with his principle, and puts his palms on his desk. “Look, I care about his wellbeing unlike the people who legally have to. And since nobody was doing anything to end the misery in his life, I did. Suspend me, charge me, send me to fucking jail, I don’t care. But if that prick lays a hand on Louis ever again? I’ll be the first to make sure that he will be physically incapable of touching anyone again.” With that Harry stands up and walks out of the room. He grabs Louis’ wrist and drags him off. He hears the security guard come after him, and then he hears the principle tell him to let Harry and Louis go. 

Harry can barely even process what’s happening right now, but the next thing he knows, he’s taking Louis’ books out of his hands and throwing them on the ground, and ripping his bag off of him. He lifts Louis up so he’s sitting on the trunk of his car and he kisses Louis like it’s the last thing he’s ever going to do. He doesn’t care who sees. He knows school is just releasing and in reality, the entire school can see that hot, popular, seemingly badass Harry Styles is kissing the laughing stock of the school Louis Tomlinson. But in that moment, Harry just wants to flaunt the fact that Louis is kissing him back and that he has his hands tangled in Harry’s hair and his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. He wants to show the world that they are fully embraced in each other on the back of Harry’s convertible car in the middle of the school parking lot.

They both lose track of time until the vibrations of Louis’ phone stops them. “Hi, Mum. Yeah, I’m okay. No I just got caught up… Studying, sure. No I meant yes, Mum. I’m studying. Yes I have a ride. Okay. Yes, love you too. Bye.”

“Um… She wants me home, but maybe do you want to… Sorry this is stupid for me to ask but… Do you want to maybe come over for a bit?” He looks up at Harry and Harry smiles, “Yes. That sounds lovely.” He says. Then, as always, opens and shuts Louis' door and waltzes to his side and drives off, only listening to the music play from his stereo. 

He pulls into Louis driveway. He begins to get out when Louis lets out a, "Wait... This is going to sound really weird, and creepy.. But you may have come up in conversation between my mum and I before... So please don't get scared and run off when she gets all weird with you. She's not a freak, really, I just-" 

"Louis, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." and with that they were walking into the house and Louis' mum comes running over.

"Oh, Harry, it's so nice to finally meet you, what an angel you are, such a nice boy. I've heard so much about you." Harry just smiles and looks over to Louis whose eyes are shut and his face is doing this weird thing where it makes him look embarrassed nervous and scared all in one. Harry turns back to Louis' mum and she's wrapping her arms around him in a hug and she says thank you to him in a small voice and she pulls away and he thinks he sees a tear form in her eye. "Okay, mum, I think we're going to go upstairs, okay?" Louis says half annoyed, half anxious. 

She nods and smiles, "Okay, of course" and walks back to the kitchen. 

Louis shoots Harry a quick smile before heading up the stairs. Harry gets into Louis' room and it's the complete opposite of what he was expecting. There were white Christmas lights around his closet door and on one wall there was a shelf with a football that has many signatures and a cleat next to it, along with a signed jersey hanging below it. Above his bed were three framed album covers; The script, the Fray and the Beatles. He had a 72" flat-screen hanging on another wall with plenty of gaming systems hooked up to it along with what seemed like every version of Fifa sprawled across a table beneath it. He had a keyboard in the corner and a shelf full of pictures and CD's. Harry really, really liked his room and the scent that smelled like a mix of stale cologne and strawberry shampoo. 

His eyes wandered back to the signed soccer ball and he felt his heart sink. Assuming Louis loves football, he realized it must have felt absolutely horrendous to get shit on by people doing what he wanted to do. He wondered if Louis ever looked up to them, only to be shut down by them on a daily basis. 

He shook it off and turned to Louis with a smile. "Wow, I really like your room." harry says, still glancing at everything surrounding him. "Thank you. I just wanted to make sure everything I loved was in it. It's one of my favorite places to be." He says sitting on his bed. Harry sits next to him and smiles. "Thank you, Harry seriously. Thank you for having my back all of these years." Louis says looking into his lap. "Of course. You know, I really do care about you, if you heard my conversation with Mr. Douchebag. I really won't let anyone ever touch a hair on your head ever again, because nobody deserves that, especially not you." He says, his voice shaking a little. 

"But why?" Louis manages to get out, "Why me? Why do you care about me? You're Harry Styles, the hottest guy in our school, girls- and boys swoon at you but you care about me?" 

"Louis, You're really special, and I don't know how not everyone sees that, because to me, you burn brighter than the sun and you're the most special person in the world." 

Louis looks up at Harry now, "But look at me. I'm a geek. I have zits and nerdy glasses because my mum's boyfriend owns a glasses shop and 'oh he insists these are the ones for me' and my mum makes me get them, and my ugly hair that I can’t do anything with but this,” he says waving his hands around, “and my terrible sense in style that I don't even know what to do about and-" 

"Louis!" Harry stops him, "I think everything you just said was perfect. Everything, I like everything about you." He tells him. 

"I don't." Louis says quietly. 

"Okay, if you can't see your beauty right now, I will prove to you that you're stunning. Even though I love this look on you now, just.. Go shower, get all that,” He waved his hands around Louis’ head, “stuff out of your hair, okay? And come back in when you're done and I'll prove to you how perfect you are." 

After that a confused Louis just mopes to the shower and comes back ten minutes later in a shirt and a pair of boyfriend sweats which Harry is almost entirely sure are meant for strictly girls but the fact that Louis can pull them off just makes harry adore him even more. "Okay, now we aren't putting anything in your hair, I'm showing you how naturally wonderful you are. In the meantime, would you want to play Fifa?" Harry asks and watches Louis' expression change into excited and cocky all in one and he nods his head yes as a wide grin forms on his face. Harry decides that that's his new favorite thing to see, especially since he loves that one tooth on the bottom that overlaps the one next to it a little bit and he just never wants it to leave his face, ever. 

A bit later after Louis schools Harry in Fifa for the second time, Harry tosses the controller on the bed, "Okay your hair should be dry now. Let me see." He turns to face Louis and Louis faces him. He moves closer to him and just runs his hands through it to the left a few times so it all just sways that way and it forms a sort of fringe-y, fly away, messy hair look that Harry suddenly likes a lot. Alotalotalot. 

 

He smiles, "Are you near sighted?" Louis nods in confusion. "Good. Come here." He slides off Louis' glasses and sets them on the end table. He guides Louis to his long mirror and holds both hands on his arms. "Look at yourself. Look at your beautiful blue eyes and the way they sparkle from the cute little Christmas lights you have. Look at your facial structure, and your cheekbones. Look at your jawline that could cut something like a knife. Look at the small bit of freckles you have on the bridge of your nose that perfectly accent your brilliant skin tone." Louis smiles now and Harry gets a warm feeling inside, "Look at the way you have crinkles by your eyes from your smile when you’re truly happy, I absolutely adore that. And your lips. They're a perfect shade of pink and the shape of them is wonderful, so- so kissable." He says, smiling and switching his gaze from Louis' eye to his lips often. "You're beautiful." He concludes and Louis just turns around and gazes up at him as Harry rests his hands on Louis waist.

Louis looked into his eyes for longer than he ever had before, and Harry was mesmerized. "Thank you." Was all he said before he was kissing Harry again. This wasn't the first time they kissed, but it was way more meaningful, and way less spur-of-the-moment-because-Harry-hated-everyone-in-the-world-at-that-time-except-for-Louis-so-he-had-to-have-every-bit-of-him-right-then-or-he-might-die. Harry liked it, he liked it much better. He also thought in that moment that he absolutely wouldn't mind if this was something that occurred every day, and quite honestly, he would do the opposite of mind it. 

Harry and Louis decided that Harry would pick Louis up for school the next morning as long as Louis wore his hair like that because Harry had told him he liked it alotalotalot. So they silently drove to school and, of course, Harry had to make it clear that he was arriving at school, scuffing his wheels against the pavement and having his music blasting with the base as high as it can go. He pulled into his usual parking spot and got out and walked around the car to open the door for Louis and shut it once he got out. He put his hand on the small of Louis' back and walked him through the parking lot. He knew people were looking, but he didn't care at all. He simply ducked down and gave Louis a kiss on the cheek and felt Louis grin. 

"People are staring." Louis said to him and Harry just shrugged. "Well, it’s your fault seeing how it's mostly due to the fact that you shine brighter than the sun."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://louismcniceass.tumblr.com)


End file.
